


Loneliness

by KephisosSailor



Category: Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: Bullying, M/M, Primary School
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28333758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KephisosSailor/pseuds/KephisosSailor
Summary: 明光院盖茨交了一个新朋友
Relationships: Myoukouin Geiz/Tokiwa Sougo
Kudos: 1





	Loneliness

“别惹事，认真听课！”  
盖茨一边飞快地逃离标有“明光院”的房子，一边想，明明是他们先惹的事。  
他早上起晚了，路上便看不到几个同校的学生。介于迟到会被罚扫走廊，盖茨权把跑步当作中学前的预备——他听说柔道部每天都有晨跑，周末也不例外。  
学校门口有一排密集的商铺，早些时候会有学生在书店蹭最新一期的漫画，他看见前面远远的蜂拥一团跑向校门的人，好奇是什么如此有趣，望旁边瞥了一眼，不过，他没注意到书店挂的哪张海报。  
店铺间被路灯隔开的巷子里坐着一个人，穿着同样的校服，背对他，低着脑袋。明光院盖茨不仅停下脚步，还一下子攥紧了拳头，可他再扭头看那一群人，他们刚好拐弯进了校门，他追不上了。  
冬天的早晨不亮，小巷里更是黑黑的，那个学生像被扔在旁边垃圾桶的布偶玩具，手臂抬起。盖茨慢慢走近，没有刻意控制自己的脚步声。  
男生抖了一下，扭过脸，他的额头上破了个口子在流血，用手背怎么也擦不干净。  
“啊，你……没事吧？”  
盖茨被他盯着，却在好奇的目光中忘了来时的目的，他手足无措了一会，突然想起了裤兜里母亲塞的纸巾。  
“给你。”  
男生答了谢谢，慢慢站起来，盖茨怕他腿上有伤，帮了一把，他晃了晃，站稳了。他比盖茨矮了一头，脖子和手腕都和女孩一样细，仿佛是低他一年级的学生。  
欺负他的人应该是被血吓跑了，像被啄空的树上的雀一样，一哄而散。  
“我叫明光院盖茨，你呢？”他帮男生拿起地上的书包，坚持帮他提着，让他好好按住伤口。  
“常磐庄吾。”男生吸吸鼻子，也说了自己的名字。  
盖茨不由自主地啊了一声，又连忙在常磐疑惑的眼神中摆手说没什么。  
他听过这个名字，这个小学里几乎所有的学生都知道这个名字，尤其是他这个年纪。  
志愿表上写着“我要成为王”，平时也把它挂在嘴边，仿佛是漫画书中才会有的人物。明光院盖茨没见过他时，以为常磐庄吾是个长相魁梧，有中学生身材的人。  
欺凌弱小、经常打架，才会将王什么的挂在嘴边。他还曾想着如果见到这位“魔王”，一定要先揍他一顿。  
现在他反而救了这位“王”，领着弟弟般的常磐迟迟踏进校门。很明显他们已经迟到了十分钟有余，所以明光院觉得不差几分钟去保健室处理一下常磐的伤口。  
保健室的老师不在，盖茨松了口气，不用费心啰嗦是怎么回事。他让常磐坐在一旁的护理床上，熟门熟路地踩着椅子拿来柜子顶层的碘伏和棉签。  
护理床按大人的尺寸设计，常磐坐在上面两腿悬空，好像忘了额头的疼痛，一晃一晃地盯着他瞧。  
盖茨想，怪不得会被人欺负：说着奇怪的话、总在打量人，又没有足以自保的体格或技巧，连逃跑都大概是豆芽菜里最慢的一个。  
他用棉签蘸了些碘伏，告诉常磐闭上那双无害的、世人称之为小狗的眼睛。  
“闭眼。”  
常磐乖乖照做，在他给伤口消毒时，除了漏出几个嘶声没有弄出多大动静。盖茨猜他和自己一样熟悉这个过程，介于他观察保健室的好奇目光，以前帮他处理伤口的是家里的父母。  
他们也许和他的父母一样，让孩子离麻烦远一点，称之为别惹麻烦，但难道他们不明白吗？麻烦之所以是麻烦，因它不请自来。  
额上的伤口有些长，盖茨只能用医疗胶带在他脑门上贴了块纱布，看起来很傻，将常磐规整的刘海分割开。褐色的发丝因为血粘在一起，盖茨用手拨了两下，常磐睁开眼。  
“谢谢，Geiz，你真厉害，也许……来做我的卫生部部长吧！”  
“什么？”  
盖茨只能把它当做一句戏言，不过，有那么一瞬间，他觉得比起卫生部部长，为什么不是骑士团团长。毕竟他可不想每天安慰哭闹的小孩。  
“好了，走吧。”  
常磐跟在身后，听着他的指挥轻手轻脚地上楼，如果顺利，他们可以省掉写检查。  
不过，前提是“顺利”。  
“明光院！”  
非常不巧，教员办公室刚好开了门，端着茶杯的老师一眼就认出了鬼鬼祟祟的自己班上的刺头，和校内知名人物。  
“还有……常磐，你俩过来一下。”  
老师看到常磐额头上的纱布，还没等坐下就拍了桌子。  
“打架，怎么回事，明光院，这个月第几次了？还大早上打架，你想吃处分还是退学？”  
“老师，不是的，盖茨是……”  
“常磐！你也是，总去招惹别人，学校生活还不够丰富吗？”  
盖茨早知道，老师才没有耐心掰扯学生间的关系。常磐脸上有伤，而他是班里的不稳定分子，两人一起迟到，嫌疑犯和受害者就在眼前，比再去审问五六个油嘴滑舌的学生容易多了。  
“对不起。”  
低头时的余光瞥见常磐张张嘴，最终也学着低头道歉。  
“哼，你们两个，明天早上让家长陪你们上学，总不会迟到了吧！”  
“……是，非常抱歉。”  
出了办公室，走廊上回荡着班里的念书声，常磐又向他道歉：“对不起，连累了你。”  
盖茨摇头表示没什么，叮嘱他找保健室老师再看看伤。  
“等等，常磐……我在这个班，如果你……”  
很多被他帮助的人都会趁乱跑走，在课间也故意低头不和他对视，盖茨少有这样的机会表示“以后也可以找我帮忙”。  
“嗯，Geiz，我在前面那个班。”  
常磐笑的很开心，大概误以为这是交朋友时的对谈。不过……盖茨倒也不反感。  
“拜拜，午休见。”  
“午休见。”  
常磐朝他挥手，小跑着进了自己的教室，也许那里挤满了课间会嘲笑的人。盖茨也在老师厌恶的目光中走进教室，他想，那块纱布真是太丑了。


End file.
